Finders Keepers
by angelanharvey3
Summary: "I gasped when I saw two red eyes glaring back at me in the darkness." Edward found her, so he gets to keep her. AU/OOC/Dark. Deals with kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, and the typical Vampire master/Human pet mentality. Can Bella handle it? Can U? :::TEMP HIATUS:::
1. Cold, Dark, Wet

**A/N:**

Hey darlins, here's my new story.

Hope you enjoy it.

Twilight belongs to Stephanie, etc.

* * *

><p>I opened my bleary eyes, but immediately closed them again and let out a pained sigh at the pounding I felt in my head. What happened… Where am I? Why is it so damn dark?<p>

And why the fuck am I all wet?

I was drawing a blank…couldn't remember what had happened before I fell asleep.

I sat up and did a quick pat down, taking small comfort in the fact that I was still dressed…by cold, damp fabric that clung to my body, but still, I was clothed. My relief at that was instantaneous, but was just as quickly being replaced by a growing anxiety in my chest; it was just so damn _black_ in this room…if that's what I was even in. I apprehensively ran a hand through my hair, trying in vain to sooth the ache in my head, then struggled to stand, in hopes that I could feel along the walls to find a light switch.

My legs were a bit wobbly and my feet were tingly like they had fallen asleep, but I determinedly put one foot in front of the other and after a few steps, I gained my footing and decided that I must've been walking along cold tiles…or smooth pavement…or whatever.

My hand continued to cautiously skim along the wall…the cold, concrete wall.

How the hell did I get here? And what kind of place would have concrete for walls and pavement as flooring? A warehouse…basement? I felt dread creep into the pit of my stomach at that thought; the possibilities of my whereabouts did not offer me any semblance of comfort. At all.

I noticed a _*drip drip drip*_ sound then…it was sort of lulling, in a way; constant. So somewhere, there was a leaky pipe? Awesome. So far, I know I'm in a cold, dark, wet place with paved walls, and it's drippy.

I sighed, exasperated…and a little scared.

Why couldn't I remember anything?

A whimper escaped my lips then as my bare foot stepped right on a jagged rock. I sucked in a sharp breath and bit on my lip to keep from verbally expressing my pain. It came out anyway. "Ow…" I whispered harshly, then leaned against the rough wall and took my foot in hand. I rubbed my thumb soothingly over the arch of my foot to relieve the pain, and then wondered why I couldn't just rub away the pain in my head, as well.

_Oh well_, I thought to myself as I placed my foot back down on the ground. _One thing at a time…_

I had to find a light switch. This 'feeling around for my surroundings' crap wasn't working. I had to _see_ it.

Suddenly, there was a loud shuffling noise, followed by a silent hiss… yes, a _hiss_.

The hair on the back of my neck immediately stood up, my heart rate accelerated, and my throat tightened as panic quickly consumed my body. I pictured a snake…a huge monster snake with scary venomous teeth that lived in this damned cold, dark, wet place, and it was just my luck that I was somehow invading its territory, and now it was pissed, and holy shit I'm gonna die.

I sank back against wall while my eyes frantically flicked around the room, searching. "H-Hello…?" I called out, nervous…fucking terrified.

I gasped when I saw two red eyes glaring back at me in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So...whatchya think? I'm going through insane writers block and need to know if this is something you guys would even be interested in.

Peace.


	2. Shocked and Confused

**A/N:**

Thanks for your feedback. I just had that particular scene playing in my head all day and I had to write it out, and then I was like, "Hmm...I think I can make a fic out of this!" So I posted it lol. But events and things for this story are still unfolding in my mind, so please be patient with me, and hopefully _*crosses fingers*_ this means the writers block is going away? God, I hope so. I would LOVE to get Intertwined chp 7 finished and posted for you guys.

Anyways, here's the 2nd episode to this dark, creepy story...

* * *

><p>The lights switched on then, and I stood there, frozen…shocked.<p>

Turns out, I was in a basement after all, and there was a pale man with red eyes chained to the wall opposite me. And he did not look happy. My eyes flicked around the rest of the room, the instinct to take in my surroundings strong, and I saw another girl lying on the floor. She appeared to be unconscious.

…_What the hell?_

I was backed against the wall, shivering and unable to move, simply gaping at the scene before me. It was like my mind refused to comprehend what was going on; red eyes didn't exist. Why was there a girl unconscious on the floor? Why am I down here with her, having been unconscious myself just a few minutes ago? And why the fuck is there a red-eyed demon chained to the wall…and why is he _glaring_ at me?

Just then, as if I wasn't already freaked out enough, I spotted another pale man in the peripheral of my vision stalking towards me. And if I'm not mistaken, he had glowing red eyes, as well.

In an instant, that second pale man stood in front of me, his back blocking my view of the other one as he let out the most inhuman sound I'd ever heard. He was more like a lion, roaring with all his might at the other one. Why he chose to make those loud, threatening noises so close to me, I don't know, but now I could add ringing ears to my shock and confusion.

Apparently, I had started hyperventilating without realizing it, because as soon as the strange man's noises quieted, I could hear my own panicked gasps for air. He immediately turned to face me, the furrow on his brow etched deep in sudden concern.

"Do not fret," he told me.

My tightened throat let out a high-pitched squeak and I gave him a half-nod to let him know I had heard him, but I was still unable to fathom why I was here or why these non-human things were in the room with me…why one was glaring at me and one was talking to me.

"Breathe," he commanded.

I glared at him as if to say "I'm trying, you idiot!"

"He will not harm what is mine."

Still unable to respond to his statements, I closed my mouth, swallowed the lump in my throat, and breathed in and out through my nose, all while inconspicuously trying to inch farther away from this strange being in front of me, but not being able to 'cause I was already plastered against the rough concrete wall.

From the very few words he had spoken in my presence, I knew that his voice was extremely soothing…when he was talking, mind you. It was a completely different story when he was roaring. I wondered if he hissed too? Were these people half-cat/half-human, or something?

My eyes roamed his inexplicably handsome face, but no matter how hard I tried, I kept returning to his crimson eyes. It didn't matter how attractive this creature's features might be, I couldn't seem to get past those; they unsettled me…frightened me. I had the overpowering need to run; to escape the hell I had awoken to and then deeply repress the last ten minutes of my life so that I may go on, sane and normal.

The one chained to the wall suddenly hissed again, and I jumped, still so easily startled in my fragile state. My heart was hammering so hard, it was deafening in my ears.

The one currently in front of me took notice of my sudden and downright justifiable fear, then his expression became furious again. He whirled around to face the imprisoned man and marched right up to him. After a punch that left the hisser with a fucking _crack_ in his cheekbone, the man pointed an ominous finger back towards me, still keeping eye contact with the chained man.

"Mine," was all he said.

_Who, me?_

And then he let out a creepy hiss of his own.

Guess that answers my earlier question.

I started to examine the room for possible exits, my heart plummeting when I saw that there were no windows and that the door was out of my view. I was still unable to move from my spot against the wall; my entire frame was slightly trembling…from the cold or the fear, I don't know.

"It burns, Sire…the pain." The pale man's voice was raspy and laced with desperation. "Please…" he pleaded.

'Sire' went over to where the unconscious girl lay then, and picked her up by the arm, as if she were a raggedy ragdoll. As he dragged the girl over to the cornered wall, I noticed that the chained man's teeth were slightly bared now and glistening with a shimmery substance…but most of all, his eyes began to look even _more_ crazed. "_Yesss_…" he purred greedily.

"Patience!" Sire barked then, stopping mere inches away from the man's reach. "You feed from the neck, one clean bite…" he sternly instructed.

_Oh my God, no…_

The man quickly nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes," he said, his glowing eyes never leaving the poor girl's lifeless face.

A scream caught in my throat then as I seriously considered bolting for the door that I couldn't see, but that I knew was there, behind that gray extended wall.

And then, Sire held the girl out to the prisoner, as if in offering, and with a growl, the creature's fanged teeth bit and ripped into the flesh of her neck as she lay helpless in Sire's arms.

I screamed then.

Sire quickly whipped his head around in my direction, and he hissed at _me_ this time, his red eyes furious again. "Quiet, Isabella," he commanded.

I sob escaped my throat as my knees gave out.

_What the fuck is __**happening**__? How does he know my __**name**__?_

I slowly slid down the wall and hugged my knees to my chest as I quietly cried into the yellow fabric that barely covered my left knee, not wanting to piss him off any further. My God, who knew what he was capable of? I couldn't close my watery eyes or distract myself from the scene before me no matter how hard I tried.

As the sucking and slurping sounds echoed in my mind, Sire's voice was soothing again, almost _cooing_, but his gentle words were directed at the prisoner this time, instead of me…as if he were encouraging the monster to suck the life out of that helpless girl. It reminded me of a mother nursing her newborn for the first time…how gentle his demeanor was with the man right now.

After another few minutes of trying to muffle my cries into the dress I was wearing –

_Why am I wearing a frilly little Spring dress?_

- Sire unceremoniously dropped the girl to the floor, then turned to face me. Terrified that I was next, I squeezed my eyes shut and curled into myself even more, making my body resemble a small ball on the floor. The next thing I knew, incredibly cold, hard hands were prying themselves underneath my shoulders and gripping, and then I was being lifted up into the air with ease.

My eyes snapped open and I screamed, crying, kicking, punching. "No! No, please!"

"Shhh, little one," Sire said, completely unfazed by my fists raining down on his firm chest. "Your tears are wholly unnecessary."

I gasped, panicked, and rushed out my next words. "But you're gonna feed me to the monster and his teeth are sharp and you have red eyes and so does he and I don't know where I am and that girl is dead and I don't wanna diiie…" I cried.

"Quiet now," he repeated calmly, trying to hold me to his chest, but I was doing everything in my power to prevent a fucking comforting embrace from happening right now.

He was a monster!

"Let me _go_! Let me go! I wanna go home, lemme go…" I sobbed, still trying to wiggle and twist and kick my way free.

"No," he stated as he strode over to the opposite side of the room. The finality in his tone broke my heart. "Rest assured, you will not be 'fed' to anyone," he told me, addressing one of my fears while he opened the latch on a big wooden door.

I firmly planted my hands on his chest and locked my elbows in place, pushing myself away from him with all the strength I had left, but then let out a frustrated scream when my face had barely budged an inch away from his. He ignored my fight and began walking up an insane amount of steps. "No harm will befall you, Isabella."

I swallowed a sob and went limp then, suddenly too tired to fight anymore, but my defiant position remained in place as I still refused to embrace him the way he insisted upon embracing me. He held me like I was a child; it bugged me, but my body and mind were simply too exhausted to fight anymore. I wanted to sleep again…sleep and never wake up.

A tremble rocked me to my core as he ascended the dark staircase with me in his arms. I sniffled. "H-How do you know my name?" I asked quietly, terrified that if I spoke too loud in the echoing space, more monsters would awaken and come after me.

"Because, Isabella, I know you. "

I furrowed my brow in confusion, but otherwise remained silent.

His features, shadowed and pale, took on a knowing smirk. "I've observed you…" he whispered to me, our noses almost touching. "From the day you were born, you've haunted me…enticing creature that you are."

My eyes widened.

"… … …What?" I breathed.

Frosty lips quickly pecked the tip of my nose then, and he chuckled lowly…a sinister sound. "You may call me Edward, pet. You are _mine_ now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Review, please ~ Love y'all _*smooches*_ :D

(PS. Do u guys want spankins in this fic, as well?)


End file.
